1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to toilet seats and commode seats and, more particularly, to an improvement to a toilet or commode seat.
Toilet and commode seats are known. Toilet seats are standard parts of the toilet and provide a place for a person to sit while the toilet is used.
Commercial toilet seats located in public restrooms tend to be larger in size than residential toilet seats. Regardless of the type of toilet seat, commercial or residential, there is typically a small amount of room provided for a person to cleanse themselves after using the toilet.
The same is true for commode seats. Commode seats typically include the same design as standard toilet seats and therefore also do not provide adequate room for a person to cleanse themselves after using the commode.
If a person is disabled, it may be quite difficult to properly cleanse their bottom to a hygienic level. They may not possess enough dexterity in their hands to reach through a center opening provided in the toilet seat and be able to access their bottom. If the bottom is not thoroughly cleansed after a bowel movement, discomfort and infection may occur.
In addition, elderly persons may experience the same aforementioned difficulties using prior art toilet and commode seats. It also may be difficult for the elderly person to fully balance themselves while reaching through the center opening of the toilet seat to cleanse themselves.
In addition, it is advised that a wiping of one's bottom should be done using a rearward wiping motion. This is especially advised for women. If wiping is done with a back to front wiping motion, women are subject to a higher risk of acquiring a urinary tract infection.
Conventional toilet and commode seats do not permit rearward wiping due to their design. It is difficult to reach through the center opening and wipe using only a rearward motion. In some cases, people may resort to standing up above the toilet seat to wipe their bottom, however, this technique may be impossible for disabled or elderly persons. It is certainly awkward for all others.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a commode/toilet seat that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
As various embodiments of the instant invention help provide a more elegant solution to the various problems and difficulties as mentioned herein, or which may otherwise exist or occur and are not specifically mentioned herein, and by a showing that a similar benefit is not available by mere reliance upon the teachings of relevant prior art, the instant invention attests to its novelty. Therefore, by helping to provide a more elegant solution to various needs, some of which may be long-standing in nature, the instant invention further attests that the elements thereof, in combination as claimed, cannot be obvious in light of the teachings of the prior art to a person of ordinary skill and creativity.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Commode and toilet seats are, in general, known. For example, the following patent documents describe various types of these devices, some of which may have some degree of relevance to the invention. Other patent documents listed below may not have any significant relevance to the invention. The inclusion of these patent documents is not an admission that their teachings anticipate any aspect of the invention. Rather, their inclusion is intended to present a broad and diversified understanding regarding the current state of the art appertaining to either the field of the invention or possibly to other related or even distal fields of invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,561 to Myers, that issued on Mar. 22, 2005;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,914 to Hamilton, that issued on Oct. 29, 1957;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,967 to Sperzel, et al., that issued on May 13, 1941; and
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 20,696 to Sperzel, et al., that issued on Apr. 12, 1938.
And including U.S. Design Patents:
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 408,901 to Machanic, that issued on Apr. 27, 1999;
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 287,534 to Broeils, that issued on Dec. 30, 1986; and
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 242,457 to Landsberger, that issued on Nov. 23, 1976.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.